PREGNANT
by SasukeSeiketsu
Summary: "aku hamil wonnie..hikss" jelas kyuhyun membuat siwon mematung seketika,ia bingung kyuhyunnya hamil,dan ia hanyalah siswa kelas 3 sma . "apa kau mencintaiku hiks..hiks"tanya kyuhyun kembali "tentu saja baby aku mencintaimu sayang" jawab siwon mantap sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun. WONKYU.WONKYU GS


PREGNANT

CAST : CHOI SIWON

CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE : ROMANCE ,FAMILY

RATE : T

PG : 15

Sasukeseiketsu

PREGNANT CHAPTER 1

Kyuhyun gadis manis berusia 16 tahun itu melihat test pack mengeluarkan hasil positif. dia langsung kaget megetahui kalau dirinya hamil. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari toilet,dan mengendarai sepedanya menuju sekolahnya

Kyuhyun gadis manis berambut coklat panjang,bermata bulat dengan warna caramel yang indah,pipi chubby yang imut dan jangan lupakan bibir berwarna peach yang menggoda ,adalah siswa kelas 2 disebuah SMA bertaraf internasional.

Setelah sampai disekolah kyuhyun segera menuju kelas kekasihnya.

"baby ?" ucap siwon ketika melihat kyuhyun yang sudah berada mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang sulit diartikan .

"Ayo ikut !" kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon agar mengikutinya,pemuda 17 tahun itu semakin bingung ketika kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

Diatap memberondong siwon dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang menurut siwon tak penting "wonnie. jika kakiku patah. Apakah kau akan tetap bersamaku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Siwon yang tak tahan melihat ekspresi kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu kilat.

"ya tentu saja. Aku akan mengendongmu mu di pundakku." Jawab siwon yakin sambil memegang pipi menundukkan kepalanya "hiks" isakan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun,siwon kaget mendengar isakkan kekassihnya,ia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi."

"baby,kenapa kau menagis sayang?" tanya siwon khawatir , ia mengangkat dagu kyuhyun guna melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"aku hamil wonnie..hikss" jelas kyuhyun membuat siwon mematung seketika,ia bingung kyuhyunnya hamil,dan ia hanyalah siswa kelas 3 sma .

"apa kau mencintaiku hiks..hiks"tanya kyuhyun kembali

"tentu saja baby aku mencintaimu sayang" jawab siwon mantap sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun.

" seberapa besar cintamu padaku wonnie?" tanya kyuhyun lagi pipi dan hidung kyuhyun memerah karena menagis

"cintaku padama sebesar langit dan bumi" jawab siwon yang dibalas seyuman dari kyuhyun .kyuhyun segera memeluk siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dada bidang siwon.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" siwon bingung bukan main,ia takut jika umma dan appanya tau dan memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah menghamili anak orang.

"pabbo... Ya kita harus membuat sebuah keputusan, jika bayi ini lahir... kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jika tidak, bayinya akan..." jawab kyuhyun ia masih setia dipelukan siwon dan memainkan dasi sekolah siwon

"Tapi.. kau yakin kau benar-benar hamil?" potong siwon cepat karena masih tidak percaya.

" mwo? Kau tak percaya padaku wonnie !" kata kyuhyun jengkel sambil mendorong tubuh siwon .

Sasukeseiketsu

Semenjak kejadian itu siwon terus menghindar dari kyuhyun karna siwon tak tau harus berbuat mencari siwon dikelasnya tapi siwon tidak ada . Saat itu, siwon sedang menangis dalam kamar mandi."umma apa yang harus aku lakukan..hisks...hiks" gumam siwon disela tangisnya. Ia sangat bingung sekarang .ia bisa dikeluarkan disekolah jika hal ini diketahui pihak sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah kyuhyun terus menunggu siwon didepan gerbang tapi siwon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun semakin takut siwon akan meninggalkannya dan mencampakkannya. "hiks wonnie kamu dimana?"

Hari berikutnya sepulang sekolah, kyuhyun menunggu siwon depan kamar yang kyuhyun tau siwon suka bersembunyi dikamar mandi jika merasa takut. Akhirnya Siwon muncul. Siwon terkejut melihat kyuhyun ada dihadapannya saat ini

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku! Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" kata kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada siwon dengan keras,tapi siwon hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya "sebenarnya aku..tidak berusaha menghindarimu!." ucap siwon lirih. "Aku hanya mencoba memutuskan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan." Siwon bukan menghindari kyuhyun,ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"ayo kita beradu panco hiks,," ujar kyuhyun sambil menangis siwon masih enggan menatap mata kyuhyun kala itu. "Jika kau menang maka wonnie yang mengambil keputusan dan aku akan mengikutinya, dan sebaliknya jika aku yang menang maka segala keputusan ada ditangan ku" jelas kyuhyun

.Adu panco dimulai kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga. Siwon terus menahan tangan kyuhyun tanpa menatap mata kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menyerah ia menangis dengan keras. "Apakah kau bisa hidup tanpaku? Apakah kau dapat hidup tanpa melihatku? Wonnie hiksss ! " tanya kyuhyun sambil menangis siwon hanya menunduk membiarkan kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu! Tanpamu, hikss...aku tidak bisa makan dan tidur. Tiap hari menangis dan menghabiskan waktuku dimana tidak ada dirimu .apa kau mengerti wonnie hikss?!"

Siwon merasa bersalah melihat kyuhyun menangis seperti itu,siwon menyentuh pipi kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"Kau bodoh ! ini masalah kita. Kau tak boleh menghindarinya. Aku tak mau disebut sebagai pengecut. Kita harus membuat keputusan bersama, Itu yang kuinginkan darimu! Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai" kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menghempaskan tangan siwon yang berada dipipinya . "Mulai saat ini dimanapun aku berada kau harus berada disampingku!" kata kyuhyun pergi,tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siwon.

Sasukeseiketsu

Di luar kelas ternyata siwon sedang membuat kejutan untuk kyuhyun. Dia menuliskan kata "kyuhyun SARANGHAE!" tulisan itu sangat besar sehingga membuat banyak orang bisa melihatnya. kyuhyun dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat itu.

"Wah kyunnie siwon sangat romantis ! Aku iri padamu !" kata teman-teman kyuhyun sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan siwon dari jendela tersenyum pipinya merona merah,melihat kelakuan ajaib kekasih tampannya.

Di perpustakaan kyuhyun dan siwon melihat video tentang perkembangan janin di dalam kandungan,kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya.

Disebuah taman kyuhyun dan siwon sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman, siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipundak kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada siwon .

"baby sebenarnya aku berniat meninggalkanmu kala itu, tapi setelah melihat menyesal telah berniat meninggalkan mu,maafkan aku sayang" ujar siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kyuhyun

"tak apa wonnie,aku mengerti perasaanmu kamu pasti kita masih sangatlah muda untuk mempunyai seorang anak"

"ne,aku berjanji akan terus menemanimu sampai anak kita lahir,kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama" ujar siwon sambil mengelus perut merona malu karna perlakuan siwon yang memang selalu romantis,kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher siwon.

Sasukeseiketsu

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan kaca,sambil memperhatikan perutnya yang mulai membesar."yak kyunie" tiba-tiba heechul kaka kyuhyun kyuhyun terkejut dan segera menutupi perutnya "yak eonni kalau masuk,ketuk dulu pintunya dong" ujar kyuhyun kesal,melihat kelakuan heechul yang memang suka seenakanya.

Heechul tidak menghiraukan omelan kyuhyun dan menuju kulkas yang ada dikamar kyuhyun "mwo kau menyimpan pembalut di kulkas" kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah,heechul menemukan banyak pembalut di dalam kulkas kyuhyun."kau tidak memakainya,padahal punyaku sudah abis" ujar heechul bingung .

"aku menyetoknya,dan menyimpannya dikulkas agar dingin,jika kau mau eoni boleh mengambilnya" kilah yang senang karna mendapatkan pembalut gratis tidak banya tanya lagi, dan segera membawa semua pembalut milik kyuhyun.."ahh jinjja,tumben kamu baik..gomawo" .setelah heechul keluar dari kamarnya kyuhyun menghela napas lega."untung tidak ketauan"

Sasukeseiketsu

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat siwon sudah ada depan rumahnya."hai baby ayo kita berangkat bersama " ajak siwon dengan senyum yang sangat manis ,ia memberikan helm pada kyuhyun dan membantu kyuhyun menaiki motor sportnya

"pegangan yang erat sayang" siwon membimbing tangan kyuhyun agar melingkar hanya bisa merona dibuatnya,kyuhyun sangat senang karna siwon menjadi sangat perhatian setelah menonton video tentang tersenyum dibalik punggung tegap siwon.

Saat kyuhyun makan dengan teman-temanya pada saat jam -tiba siwon datang membawakan minuman untuk kyuhyun."sebotol orange juice untuk kekasihku" ujar siwon membuat teman-teman kyuhyun iri dibuatnya.

Saat pulang sekolahpun siwon tidak mengikuti ekskul dan memilih mengajak siwon pergi ke sebuah restaurant "baby ayo makan yang banyak agar anak kita tumbuh sehat" ujar siwon, didepan kyuhyun sekarang tersaji berbagai macam makanan yang sangat mengugah selera."wonnie apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya kyuhyun ragu sambil menatap mata siwon. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis membuat dimplesnya terlihat jelas."tidak ada yang berlebihan,jika itu untukmu dan anak kita sayang" .mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca ia terharu karna siwon sangat perhatian padanya dan calon anak mereka.

Sepulang jalan-jalan dengan siwon kyuhyun tertidur pulas karna kekenyangan

Dalam mimpinya, dia membayangkan awal mula pertemuannya dengan siwon.

Sasukeseiketsu

[ Flashback ]

"Hey ada cowok tampan ,dia anak kelas 3!" teriak salah seorang teman kyuhyun yang bernama seketika itu juga mengacaukan ketenangan kelas yang notabennya berisi semua wanita ,semua siswi segera keluar untuk melihat siswa baru yang menurut eunhyuk tampan itu. kyuhyun sebagai ketua kelas penasaran, dan mengikuti teman-temannya keluar.

"wah , dia benar-benar tampa,badannya juga bagus!"tutur teman-teman kyuhyun

"benarkan apa yang aku katakan " ujar eunhyuk bangga

"annyeonghaseyo choi siwon imnida Aku pindahan dari Busan, aku suka olahraga. Terutama basket aku juga merupakan kapten dari sebuah tim"Ujar siwon memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona,membuat kyuhyun terpesona dan terus menatap siwon takjub

"Hey, kau yang minggu lalu mengalahkan tim favorit itukan ." Tanya seorang teman di kelas baru siwon

siwon menggukan jawaban.

"Senang bertemu kalian!" siwon mengahkiri perkenalannya.

"Dia benar-benar keren !" ungkap teman kyuhyun yang masih mengintip siwon di balik jendela kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap siwon dalam.

Kelas siwon sedang melakukan permainan bola basket,kyuhyun dan teman-temannya menonton siwon yang sedang mendrible dengan tidak sengaja melempar bola ke kyuhyun yang mengenai kening kyuhyun cukup keras . Hal itu menyebabkan kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya siwon khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab kyuhyun seraya langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung olah raga. Karena gugup berdekatan dengan siwon .siwon hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu kyuhyun.

Siwon terbangun karna deringan ponsel yang terus ia pegang karna takut kyuhyun menginginkan mengucek matanya dan melihat jam 2.00 masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun

"yeobseo baby" ujar siwon dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur

"siwonnie aku ingin jangjamyeon" ujar kyuhyun dengan nada manja

"ok ,tunggu dulu sebentar"

"siwonnie saranghae" senyum siwon mengembang seketika mendengar kata cinta dari kyuhyun

"nado baby muachhh"

Siwon segera mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya menembus dinginya malam demi sang kekasih dan jabang bayinya.

"ahjumma tunggu jangan dulu tutup" teriak siwon ketika melihat ahjumma penjual jajangmyeon yang akan tutup

ini sudah malam anak muda" ahjumma itu menyahut."ini untuk orang ngidam aku mohon" siwon memohon dengan wajah memelas

"baiklah pesan berapa?" karna tidak tega akhirnya penjual jangjangmyeon itu menuruti siwon."1 saja"

SasukeSeiketsu

"Apakah itu enak? Katakan saja padaku apa yang ingin kau makan." Ungkap siwon sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali siwon mengusap bibir kyuhyun yang belepotan.

"Benarkah? Mmm… aku ingin beberapa ayam, beberapa gurita, dan beberapa sushi dan itu terlalu banyak." Jawab kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Katakan saja. Baby " Tegas siwon

"Minumlah ini, dan makanlah dengan pelan. Kau akan sakit kalau makan terlalu cepat baby !" siwon memberikan minuman pada kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba siwon merasa mual."uwooo..uhuk..uhuk ". Kyuhyun khawatir melihat siwon yang mual ia memijat tengkuk siwon guna meringankan rasa mual siwon .

"siwonnie gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir."gweanchana baby,jangan hanya terlalu senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap"

Kyuhyun tersentuh mendengar perkataan siwon dan segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang terasa dingin.

"baby,bisakah kau menciumku" ujar siwon sambil memunyungkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi siwon dengan cepat

CUPPP

TBC

Sei datang dengan ff baru hehe bukan ff baru sih udah lama tapi baru ,sei post moga ini terinspirasi dari salah satu K-movie

Kalau responnya bagus sei lanjut deh..


End file.
